


Fear of Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di Blythe meets Delilah Green again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Femslash100 and the prompt enchantment. Spoilers for the entire series.

Delilah Green looked smart in her green velvet outfit, her curls as glossy as ever, her eyes just as lovely under the shade of her new hat. She made Di feel shabby in her CRC uniform, but that wasn't why Di hated her - Di, who aside from the uniform hadn't had a new piece of clothing since the war began. She knew the price of each item Delilah wore, and the price of a box of bandages.

'I'm just dying to help our lads,' said Delilah. 'I can't describe how my heart has been breaking - my own neighbour's son is out there. I'm so envious, Di, precious. You get to work here, make a difference - while I am stuck at home, simply because my health won't permit duress!'

At least she wasn't blaming her husband.

But, Judas as Di knew Delilah to be, watching her, she felt that queer, familiar sense of falling, a shudder through her body that signified longing. She had kissed Delilah's lips often as a child, and felt something akin; but she had lost some innocence since. Oh, but that she could kiss her again, and believe a lie, for just a moment!

She took Delilah's money and bid her goodbye, stiff and formal, all for the fear of falling.

'That Di Blythe,' said Delilah later to her husband, 'is a strange one. She was hardly civil to me, and looked about to fling my last pennies back on my face. You'd think she has no heart.'


End file.
